


Devil's Night

by Dopecarmilla



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Lena grows up an orphan, Vampire AU, Vampire!Kara, Witch AU, also there is magic, and I'm making up my own vampire rules, because of who i am as a person, but with kara's help will discover who she really is, oh and they fall in love along the way
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-13
Packaged: 2019-06-09 17:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15272430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dopecarmilla/pseuds/Dopecarmilla
Summary: Lena grew up an orphan and figured she would always be alone in this world. On her 20th birthday, she finds out how wrong she is when a mysterious woman appears in her life and leads her down a path where she may discover the story of her origins and the very edge of her sanity.aka the vampire au I needed to get out of my brain.





	Devil's Night

PROLOGUE

It was a hell of a night in the ER and well past 1 am before Muhammed was able to sneak out for a smoke break. He wiped his hands on his scrubs as he fumbled to light a cigarette and take a long blissful drag. His nerves were shot and his shoulders slumped as he finally relaxed. It was always like this on holiday weekends but this Halloween was the worst he’d ever seen. The freaks were out in full force and not even the thunderstorm that was raging seemed to stop them from celebrating. The awning he was huddled under barely shielded from the elements. Though it wasn’t all that bad, at least that sexy lumberjack had left him his phone number after his shoulder was popped back into place. 

He chuckled to himself and leaned back against the door, at ease for only a moment until a figure popped into his peripheral vision, “Woah! Man, how long have you been standing there?” Muhammed said, startled as he took in the looming form of a man dressed all in black, a hood obscured his face.

“Creepy costume man, but the ER entrance is around the corner… are you hurt?” He asked tentatively, the figure was at least a foot taller than he was and had broad shoulders. A flash of lightning illuminated the night briefly and he saw that the man held something in his arms. The bundle squirmed and let out a muffled cry.

Crushing the cigarette under his foot he gingerly took a step forward, alarm bells went off as he realized something was off with this guy. “Is that your baby?” The man shook his head no but otherwise remained still and silent. Muhammed stifled his unease as he got closer, though he couldn’t help but shiver when he realized those large hands were dripping with what appeared to be fresh blood, the rain made it hard to tell.

“Why don’t you come inside and get out of this rain? We can help you get cleaned up and make sure the baby is okay,” he said, he wished fervently that he had the sense to tell somebody where he was.

The man shook his head no again but this time he stepped towards Muhammed who felt suddenly paralyzed with a nauseating feeling of fear and dread. He seemed to radiate an aura of overwhelming intensity that rooted Muhammed where he stood. The last thing he remembered was the flash of eyes pinning him in place until suddenly he realized he was standing alone in the rain with a small bundle cradled in his arms. He gasped for air and spun on his heels to push through the door and run down the blinding white hallways of the hospital, unable to stop until he found himself alone in the break room.

He collapsed into a chair, breathing heavily and shivering. Finally, he looked down at the squirming mass of blankets he held gingerly. With a shaking hand, he pulled back the fabric to reveal two piercing green eyes, more alert and focused than any baby should be. A piece of paper was clutched in a chubby pink hand, in a loopy cursive the note read: Her name is Lena.

The man dressed in black crouched low on an unsteady tree branch watching through a window as the nurse cradled the child. Tears dripped red from his eyes as he whispered, “Forgive me… sister.”

 

\------------------------------

 

20 YEARS LATER

Rain clattered on the windows as Lena shut off the neon sign, letting out a relieved sigh. It was a miserable night and she wanted nothing more than to be curled up on her couch with a good book, a cup of tea with a splash of bourbon and maybe a cuddle if her cat saw fit to come home tonight. She gazed out of the window at the storm that raged outside, a bright flash illuminated the city beyond. She admired the ferocity of the elements for a long moment before a crash from the storeroom brought her back to reality.

“You dead?” Lena yelled nonchalantly.

“Nah, my spidey-sense kicked in so I’m all good,” a muffled voice replied as Spiderman emerged into the front of the store.

Lena walked over and snatched the mask off, “No wonder you’re knocking shit over, you can’t see a thing with that on can you?” she said rolling her eyes as Winn grinned sheepishly.

“I make do!” He said indignantly, “And what about you? I notice you’ve forgone a costume yet again.”

“You know I don’t do dress-up, anyway aren’t you going to be late for your D&D thing?”Lena said as she handed back the mask, eager to change the subject.

“Oh shit! Are you sure you’re okay closing up on your own? I really don’t mind staying,” Winn said uncertainly as he checked his watch.

“I’ll be fine I do it all the time, go and have fun,” Lena said smiling at her friend.

“Alright, just so you know the invitation stands for you to join us at the bar after. My friend has an ID that looks just like you, I’ll text you when we’re heading over okay?”

“Thanks, I’ll probably be asleep by then but I appreciate it,” she said as Winn grabbed his bag, pulled the mask back on and disappeared into the night.

Lena relaxed as the door clanged shut behind him and she locked it. She was grateful for him always trying to include her in his plans but Lena had never felt comfortable in groups of people, growing up in an orphanage had left her with a taste for solitude. Especially during her least favorite day of the year. 

The sounds of the storm outside only grew louder as she finished closing up the bookstore, she stuffed a copy of a novella by Sheridan Le Fanu in her messenger bag that she had been meaning to read and opened her umbrella as she locked up behind her. The walk to her apartment seemed longer than usual as she had to battle against the howling wind the entire way. Eventually, she had to close her umbrella for fear of losing it. The streets in this part of town were mostly empty as all the trick or treaters had long since gone home and most people congregated in the downtown. In fact, Lena saw nobody on her walk until she was mere feet from the solitude of her home.

Illuminated by a single streetlight there stood a woman alone on the corner. Her blonde hair was dark with rain as it whipped about her face in the wind and her clothes were completely soaked through. She seemed to be talking in a low voice at the device she held in her hand. Lena only caught snippets of what she said but it sounded like she was cursing its battery life.

The woman hadn’t noticed Lena yet and she internally debated for a moment, this wasn’t her problem she could just go inside and have a peaceful night to herself. She honestly didn’t know what possessed her to open her mouth. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Lena shouted through the storm.

The blonde woman startled for a moment and looked up at Lena with confusion, “Where did you come from?”

Lena pointed a thumb back over her shoulder indicating the path she had just walked. The girl nodded dumbly for a moment before regaining some composure, “Uh, yeah I’m okay it’s just that my phone died and I have no idea where I was supposed to meet my sister.”

Lena considered her for a long moment, “Wanna borrow a charger? I live right here and you must be freezing,” she said, indicating her soaked clothing.

“Huh? Oh yeah, brrr I sure am cold,” The woman said putting her arms around herself. Lena raised her eyebrows and smirked before beckoning the woman to her doorstep. As she approached she noticed on her welcome mat was the body of a rather large rat, it's fur soaked with rain as it stared up at her with lifeless eyes. “Lovely, it seems Zoe left me a gift,” she mumbled to herself as she nudged it out of the way with the toe of her boot. 

“You know you really shouldn’t invite strange people into your home. For all you know I could be a thief or a murderer,” the blonde woman exclaimed as she walked up behind her. Lena turned around and regarded her with a piercing gaze, “I happen to be a very good judge of character and you seem alright, and if you’re not I’m more than capable of taking care of myself. Now do you want that phone charger or not?”

The woman seemed taken aback by Lena’s intensity and looked for a moment like she was going to refuse her offer but eventually nodded her head. Lena turned around satisfied by the answer and unlocked her door, pushing it open she hit the light and began taking her boots off before she noticed the strange woman frozen on her doorstep. “Are you sure it’s okay if I come in? I don’t want to get your floor all wet..” She says with a bashful grin.

“Of course you can come in. I don’t give a shit about these floors, I’m only renting,” Lena says with a chuckle, “I’m Lena by the way, what did you say your name was?”

The woman visibly relaxed as she crossed the threshold and held out her hand with a smile, “Nice to meet you, Lena, my name is Kara.”

“Hm, warm hands,” Lena mumbled absentmindedly as she finally got a good look at Kara in the light of her apartment. Her eyes were a startling blue that could be described as icy if not for the warmth that seemed to radiate from her entire being. Lena managed to tear her eyes away long enough to gesture to the phone charger on her kitchen counter, “You can plug in over there and I’ll grab you a towel.”

“Thanks, Lena,” Kara called out after her as she went to her bedroom to grab a dry hoodie and towel. It struck Lena for a moment that she did just invite a total stranger into her house and then left her alone in the other room. She was aware of her weakness for beautiful women but this may have gone too far. Though Lena wasn’t too worried since she bought most of her things secondhand it wouldn’t be a tragedy if something went missing until she remembered her extensive book collection. Lena chuckled at the idea of a burglar stealing her beloved dog-eared copy of The Hobbit.

She smiled to herself as she left her bedroom, “Hey, you wouldn’t happen to be a fan of Tolkien?” She asked jokingly until she caught sight of Kara standing over her sink wearing a white bra, her back muscles flexed while she wrung out her soaked sweater. Kara turned around with an amused expression at the unexpected question, she placed her hand on her hip and thought for a moment, “Well I’ve always appreciated his extensive world-building but I have to say I’m more partial to C.S. Lewis. Chronicles of Narnia was my jam growing up.”

Lena could only bring herself to nod and try not to stare at Kara’s hipbones, “Ah, good to know,” Lena said before tossing over the towel which Kara caught easily, “So you said you were looking for your sister, does she live around here?”

“Not exactly, she’s been trying to find someone who may live around here but she hasn't had any luck. I told her I’d help out only I should’ve known my piece of crap phone wouldn’t cooperate,” Kara said with a roll of her eyes as the phone in question began buzzing on the counter behind her. Lena sat on the rickety barstool behind the table that separated her tiny kitchen from the rest of the room. She glanced over at her clock radio and noticed with chagrin that the time read 11:59 and despite her efforts avoiding Winn she had ended up with company anyway, “Well happy birthday to me,” Lena mumbled.

Kara immediately looked up, her brow wrinkled in concern,” Did you just say it was your birthday... how old are you?”

“Shit, I didn’t mean you to hear that… I’m turning 20 in less than a minute actually,” Lena said slightly embarrassed she had let it slip. People always reacted so annoyingly when they found out Lena never celebrated her birthdays. This, however, was not the case with Kara. Instead of the shocked enthusiasm that Lena had expected the other woman’s eyes widened in alarm as she looked back down at her phone.

“We wouldn’t happen to be on Maple street right now, would we?” Kara asked in a low voice.

“Yeah, why? Is everything okay?” Lena asked, unnerved by the sudden change in Kara’s energy.

Kara took a deep breath, looking at Lena with fear in her eyes, ”It’s you. You’re the one we’re looking for.”

The clock struck midnight as an explosion rocked the apartment, Lena’s vision went white as she lost consciousness.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Kudos are appreciated and comments motivate me to write more!


End file.
